Good Masters
The Good Masters are the ruling elite of the city of Astapor, one of the three cities on the eastern shore of Slaver's Bay, composed of slave-traders. An Astapori slave-trader, Kraznys mo Nakloz, sold Daenerys Targaryen 8,000 Unsullied in exchange for her dragon Drogon"Walk of Punishment". However, she broke the deal and ordered her newly acquired army to slay the Good Masters and sack their city. All of the Good Masters present in the city were killed."And Now His Watch Is Ended" Astapor was later ruled by a council installed by Daenerys, although they were overthrown themselves by a butcher named Cleon, who declared himself to be Astapor's sovereign Monarch, and styled himself as "His Imperial Majesty"."First of His Name" After that, the Wise Masters of Yunkai lay siege to Astapor and reinstate slavery, and the Good Masters come back into control of the city. It is unknown if the Good Masters who currently rule are those who were simply away from the city during the sack, or if they are new Masters comprised from various slave-traders across Slaver's Bay. Known Good Masters * {Kraznys mo Nakloz}, a prominent Good Master and the representative of Astapor chosen to sell the Unsullied to Daenerys Targaryen. Burned alive by Drogon during the Sack of Astapor. * {Greizhen mo Ullhor}, a Good Master and a party to the deal struck to sell the Unsullied to Daenerys Targaryen. Killed during the Sack of Astapor. * Yezzan zo Qaggaz, one of the Good Masters after the Sack of Astapor and the retaking of the city by the slave-traders. It is unknown if he was one of the original Good Masters who survived the sack, or if he rose to the station after Yunkai conquered the city. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the other slave-master Daenerys met with Kraznys was named "Grazdan mo Ullhor" - "Grazdan" is a very popular name in Slaver's Bay, so the TV version apparently changed his name to avoid confusion. Known Good Masters * {Kraznys mo Nakloz}. Burnt to death by Drogon during the sack of Astapor * {Grazdan mo Ullhor}. Killed by Rhakaro during the sack of Astapor * Three other Good Masters named Grazdan. Are present at the sack of Astapor, but their fate is unknown Yezzan is not one of the Good Masters, but one of the Wise Masters of Yunkai. After Daenerys leaves Astapor, power in the city is seized by Cleon, a former slave who used to serve Grazdan mo Ullhor as a butcher of meat. While Daenerys wanted slavery to end in Astapor, under Cleon's vengeful rule the practice was reinstated - but with the roles reversed for both segments of the population, Cleon and his freedmen enslaving the former Good Masters. None of the Good Masters are known to survive the destruction of Astapor by the Yunkai troops. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Gute Herren fr:Bontés ru:Добрые мастера Category:Social groups Category:Titles Category:Slaver's Bay Category:Astapor Category:Ghiscari culture